Marnix Gespa
Marnix Gespa, A half elf half brute that wandered the world almost 10000 years in the future. Some there knew him as a bounty hunter, others as a loyal sniper to the army. But everyone knew that he'd get the job done. More than his first name nobody ever knew, he was a ghost that didn't leave a trace, no paper trail and no evidence. Marnix was on a mission, his last one before he could retire from the world wars and actually go to the sanctuary that was still a safe heaven, a place where all kinds of elfs were welcome. But when he finally got his target in the crossair and was getting prepared to fire he was spotted. He had no other choice than to pull the trigger and kill his target, but the moment he pulled the trigger and the targets death was certain a spell was casted over him. It sent him back in time, all the way to where the pirates still ruled the world. He landed upon the ships deck of the Septimo. With only one of his weapons still functioning he is now on two quests, being a member of the Septimo crew and restoring his other 2 weapons. Talents and Skills *Marksman *Learner *Coördinating Weapons *Sniper Rifle (Semi and full automatic options, option to silence and equipped with a scope.) *2x Usp .45 (Silenced, broken) *Black and red Katana. Combat Skills and Abilities *Excellent sight and hearing, making him a good marksman. *Strength due to the brute side of his being, making him able to keep up in physical combat *Agility and speed due to his elven side, adding to the strength. Education and Intelligence Background Marnix has a high IQ and a good education due to his army training and raising. Being trained from the age of 18 he was always a good student, a fast learner. Picking up the traits of the marksman job like he was born for it. The combination of his parents was both a blessing and a curse. Goals Tributing to the causes of the Septimo on longer term and being a good addition to the crew. Short term goal is to repair the two USP's Personality Marnix is a proud man, but not cocky. He is willing to listen to stories but to tell his own he has troubles with. Willing to learn everything that the crew and the world has to offer. Sometimes has a hard time adapting to the era due to his difference in appearance and physice. Weaknesses Magic. His weaponery. Drunk quickly Beliefs Athiest Appearance Marnix looks like he's not from this era because he's not. Half long hair with the top half tied into a small tail, A half tanned skin with tattoos. Often wears black camo over the upper half of his face, his chin, neck, throat and chest. Also over the lower half of his arms. Wearing his camo suit that he came in with, equipped with combat boots, knee and elbow pads and combat gloves. He had 4 more uniforms for different envoirements and gathered some armor to fit in with the normal area. His other uniforms are: 1 White 1 Desert 1 Black 1 Sea He carries military issued weapons from his time + 1 Katana 1 M110 Sniper Rifle (Military) 2 Usp .45 (Military) 1 Special Katana (Family Weapon) Background Marnix was born in future days New York, his father was a Brute and his mother was a high elf, which granted them a strange baby. A physical strong child with the attributes of an Elf. It was on young age when Marnix saw the world being torn apart by the wars and greed of people, and felt like it was his task to tribute to making it a better world. At the age of 16 he graduated with honors from high school and enlisted into the army. They selected him for the special program of the Marksman squad Foxtrot. It was heavy training where both Physical and Mental strength was trained and tested. Being a brute amongst elfs he had a little trouble with both, seeing he lacked both sides on full strength. He wasn't a full brute nor was he a full elf. But after a year he figured out how to make the best of both traits and started to show real improvemen. Slowly coming out as top his class he graduated from the academy at the age of 18. It was not long after that he was sent into the field to work for the army as road clearer. Doing his job well units had no trouble getting through envoirements that were listed as hostile because every enemy had been cleared out. This went on for 2 years untill his final mission came and he would have to take out the grand boss off the region. After that he'd retire, atleast that was what he hoped for.. But then he was sent back. Back in time and he now stands amongst the crew of the Septimo often wondering what the world he came from had become. Category:Characters